


Heaven when you smile

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Wilbur sings to Tommy, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), your new boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: 8-year-old Tommy wakes Wil up because he wants to listen to Your New Boyfriend.Fluff
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 12
Kudos: 287





	Heaven when you smile

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time ever: no angst, just fluff
> 
> This is rare
> 
> I have way too many story ideas and I'm here like: accept this fluffy mess

Wil really doesn’t like to be woken up in the middle of the night again. He doesn’t know why, but Techno has made it a habit to bother him when he was sleeping the past weeks. He groans, ready to take his pillow and make a move to throw it at the figure standing in the door. He hopes the figure will disappear when he ignores him. He looks up from his pillow to look at the person.

Only, the figure was smaller than Techno’s figure is. A stuffy is held tightly between his arms and his thumb seems to be stuck in his mouth. Wil sighs concerned and the small figure makes an unknown sound. If it wasn’t the middle of the night, he would’ve commented on it.

He throws the blankets off him, letting the cold fall onto his legs. He should’ve put the heating higher. He stands up softly and walks to the young boy, crouching in front of him. “Hey bubba, you alright?” Tommy looks at him with soft, curious eyes.

Tommy nods and looks behind Wil into his room. Wil looks back at where Tommy’s starting to see a guitar, neatly put against the wall. It’s the guitar Phil got him, back when he told Phil about someone in his class who played the instrument. Next week, a guitar of his own, way too big for his body at the time, was poorly wrapped up under the Christmas tree.

Wil sighs and looks back at Tommy who is looking back at him with puppy eyes. “You sure?” Wil asks “It’s late, we don’t want to wake Techno up,” He warns. He knows Techno wouldn’t mind, he would probably just laugh at them and go back to his own room. He just wants to tease Tommy a bit. He would play for him even if there was a tornado going around.

The small boy nods urgently and walks into the room, ignoring Wil in front of him. He walks to the guitar and strums once. “I wanna listen to the guitar,” He explains sleepily, his speech is a bit slurred. He picks up the guitar, struggling to get it off the ground. “Guitar,” He repeats, dragging the guitar to where Wil is still crouched on the ground.

Wil chuckles, he stands back up and takes the guitar softly out of the younger’s hands. He ruffles in his hair, chuckling slightly. He sits down on the ground, leaning against the bed. Tommy sits down next to him, a big smile plastered on his voice.

“What song do you want?” Wil asks while tunes his guitar. 

“You- new boyfriend,” He exclaims. Wil chuckles. Tommy is so predictable. Of course, he would ask for that song. It was one of the first he sang to Tommy when he was a baby. He puts the guitar in a comfortable position before strumming his first chords.

Life isn’t quite what I thought I’d be when I was a kid on VOIP

Wil always loved the song more than his others. He could find himself in the melody. He would always go to the zone when he played it. 

I thought when I get older, I’d marry her I told her

Now I’m 26 and I work in an office, nine ‘till five’s not the best, I’ll be honest

If I could change a single thing, I’d make it me and not him.

Tommy is listening with wide eyes, practically hanging on his lips. Even though he heard it a thousand times, he still looked like he never heard it before in his life. It always made Wil chuckle. 

But he’s in your bed and I’m in your twitch chat

Tommy sings the lyrics with him, even though he said all the words wrong. He jumps up and pretends to play an electric guitar just like Wil did in his music video. His stuffy flies back and forth at the movement.

I’ve got the keys and he’s just a doormat

Tommy keeps pretending like he’s the one playing the guitar. He jumps back and forth. He has probably woken dad by now.

And even though he’s got social skills, that doesn’t mean I can’t pay the bills

Anyway, make the most of him, ‘cause she moves on pretty bloody quick whoo-whoo

Wil smiles to himself, watching Tommy try to remake his music video. He tries not to laugh at his antics.

Your new boyfriend’s an idiot

He’s not allowing himself to say asshole in front of his 6-years-old brother. Dad would totally kill him if Tommy started saying asshole. He’s lucky he hasn’t said fuck in front of their dad. He plays his last chord softly. 

Tommy whines “please continue,” He pouts and sits in front of the older. Wil shakes his head with a laugh and he puts the guitar away against his bed. He looks back up at his brother.

“It’s time to sleep, bubba,” He begins opening his arms, inviting Tommy for a hug. “You have school tomorrow,” Tommy whines again, but still hugs him back. Wil readjusts him into a more comfortable position. Tommy leans his head into Wil’s shoulder and Wil strokes through his hair softly. “You have to be able to talk with Tubbo,”

“I don’t wanna go to sleep,” He whines tiredly. It’s obvious he’s tired. His eyes close not a second later. Wil isn’t surprised when Tommy has fallen asleep not a second later. He doesn’t dare to move, not wanting to wake his brother up.

He kisses his brother in his hair before falling asleep himself as well, both lain against the side of the bed on the cold floor. 

And if Techno sees Tommy snuggled in Wil’s chest the next morning, and if dad took a picture of the two boys, planning to print it and put it in his room, then neither of the two sleeping boys wouldn’t know. Not until Wil accidentally stumbles upon the picture in his father's room, cursing at the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
